


Code Lachy

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Lachlan Power - Fandom, Robert Latsky - Fandom, The Pack (Minecraft), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Jake as Default, Lachlan as Drift, M/M, Mitch Loves His Pickaxe, Mitch as Brite Gunner, Multi, Rainbow Smash Pickaxe, Rob as John Wick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: After a Fortnite-themed party the boys take the outcome of a squads bowling match very seriously.





	1. Party

**Author's Note:**

> yup
> 
> the alternate title for this was Taking The D but i'm a professional so I didn't

It’s exactly the kind of meme-worthy party Rob’s come to expect from Lachlan’s friends. He hasn’t met the particular friend this party is for before but it doesn’t matter because as always he’s welcomed in typical Australian fashion with a sidehug and a beer.

A whole bowling alley has been rented out, people divided into squads and look, Lachlan’s super-professional-cosplay-quality Drift outfit is good but it’s not four guys covered in fake plastic shrubbery and nothing else but their underwear good. Rob’s pretty happy with his own last minute attempt, going the easy route of a cheap second-hand black suit to transform himself into the legendary John Wick and he made especially sure to buy pants a few sizes too big because Drift Lachlan does things to him that he can’t exactly control all the time. 

Of course they end up in the same squad, him, Lachlan, Mitch and Jake, loud booing echoing across the party as they’re announced, catcalls of things being rigged, that the birthday boy should have the alleged pro players. Lachlan’s mask can’t cover the blush on his cheeks as said birthday boy details exactly how terrible he is at tenpin, complete with an ancient video they’re gotten to play on the big screen in the corner of a fetus Lachlan dropping two consecutive balls on his feet and then sending the third into the gutter.

“I need a copy of that” Mitch says sullenly, “Need to get him back for making me wear this”

Mitch probably has the most scuffed costume out of all of them, blackmailed by his brother into an attempt at Brite Gunner which is mostly a blue morph suit and a too-small Care Bears t-shirt and no one would likely know who he’s supposed to be except for his treasured unicorn pickaxe which he’s clinging to, smacking Lachlan with it every opportunity he gets. Lachlan’s even put make-up on the him, glitter caked to his eyelids and brushed across his cheeks and the way the sparkle catches the party lights is really fucking cute. 

“Remind me and i’ll sort it” Jake announces from behind them in his far too easy to pull off default costume, smile on his face and a beer in each hand, “Can’t believe he got you to wear all that pretty shit man, the dirt he must have on you”

Mitchell has refused to share exactly what Lachlan’s held over him and Lachlan won’t say either, just smirks and says he’s sworn to secrecy as long as he gets what he wants.

People start gravitating towards their assigned lanes, the four of them finding themselves against a far wall, presumably to keep them out of trouble because tipsy Lachlan can get a little intense and a lot loud. They acquire a big plastic jug of some kind of mixed drink in neon green, Jake taking one for the team and trying it first without even a cup, just tipping the jug up to his mouth and he’s trying to give a faux-serious review of the flavour combination but all Rob’s paying attention to is the flex of his muscles, fully visible with the tight tank he’s wearing. He makes a good default.

“We should make this game more interesting” Lachlan says lowly after he removes the jug from Jake and pours himself a glass, “A friendly little gamble?”

Rob should say no. This is probably exactly the kind of thing that got Mitch into his costume situation, going along with some crazy scheme of Lachy’s. 

“I’m in” Jake says confidently, “What are we betting on?”

“I’m thinking lowest score does whatever I want tonight”

Yeah, Rob should definitely say no. 

“What if you’re the worst, I mean we all saw the video” Mitch asks, somehow managing to hold a bowling ball in one hand and still cling to his pickaxe with the other. “You doing whatever you want to yourself can’t count”

Thank god someone is thinking of the logistics here, not that Rob would hate watching Drift just touch himself up, even better if he leaves the entire outfit on.

“Obviously it goes the other way then” Lachlan drawls, “I come last you three can share”

“Oh he’ll come last” Jake mutters, nearly causing Rob to choke. 

“Deal” Mitch says, “Rob?”

–------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Lachlan” Mitch is trying his very best to be stern but it’s not working, not with the way Lachlan’s got him pinned against the side of his car to kiss, half-hidden in the shadows of the alleys car park.

“As much as I want to see this I don’t know about the rest of the world” Jake says, “Get in the damn car so we can get back already”

“The internet would totally want to see this” Lachlan sasses, lips trailing up to catch some of the glitter on Mitch’s cheeks, “Trust me”

In a truly impressive feat Lachlan had managed to come second, not made any less impressive by the fact that they’re all fucking awful and barely scored all round, Jake taking top spot and Rob narrowly avoiding the bottom of the ladder. 

Mitch however, has taken the l tonight. 

“Lachy, stop” Mitch manages to use his pickaxe to pry Lachlan off him, unimpressed expression on his face. “Let’s go”

Rob ends up in the front seat with Lachlan’s hand on his knee, both of them watching Jake and Mitch make out in the back seat as they travel down the highway and the streetlights catch the glitter on him here too, little glimpses of sparkle every time the pair pull apart to take a breath. It’s the first time Rob’s seeing Jake like this, the first time they’ve really all been together and interested in doing something about it since they flew in two days ago. He trusts Jake, knows that his fellow Canadian isn’t trying to take Lachlan from him and Rob’s more than willing to share his boyfriend just for the way Lachlan tells it to him after, the rough, fucked out tone in his voice as he details exactly how things went down. Lachlan trusts Jake with Mitch as well, which is really all Rob needs to know about tonight, that whatever happens will be good and if he gets Jake and his muscles to manhandle him a bit then even better.

The two of them are something to watch, twisted in their seats to grab at each other, Mitch’s head thrown back as Jake bites at his neck and still he’s got a one-handed death grip on his unicorn on the seat beside him.

“Don’t take it too far” Lachlan instructs, “You came last you come last, sound good to everyone?”

Jake pulls away, lips swollen and eyes narrowed. “I said that already, that was my idea for you” He complains, “Not that I mind really”

“I mind” Mitch says breathlessly, “I didn’t sign up for this shit”

Lachlan snorts with laughter, turning around to grin at his brother, “Except you literally did” He says gleefully, letting Mitch pout at him for a few moments, “I’m not hearing a no”

“I’m sure the man with the plan has a plan to make it worth your while” Jake hums, hands sliding up Mitch’s thighs, “And we won’t let him be too mean, will we Rob?”

Jake staring at him suddenly and Rob doesn’t know what to do except stare back and nod dumbly. Lachlan laughs again, squeezing Rob’s knee.

“Don’t think you’re gonna have any trouble getting Rob on your side, he thinks you’re like, the hottest default he’s ever seen” He announces in a terrible Canadian accent and Rob cringes in his seat, wishes he had the pickaxe to hit his boyfriend with. Stupid observant Lachlan and his stupid lack of filter after a few drinks. 

“He’s a bot, you’re all bots” Mitch interjects and Jake shuts him up with his mouth, pressing him back into the seat and sparing a hand to hold the back of his head so the younger can’t pull away, whining in the back of his throat and the sound makes Rob want to back there with them. He catches Lachlan’s eye.

“Bet I can get him to say code Lachy before the nights over” Lachlan says just loud enough for them all to hear and Mitch’s no doubt colourful complaint is swallowed by Jake’s lips, the pickaxe flailing dangerously close to the roof of the car.


	2. After Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bought some stuff with code Chanzes so I feel like that negates all the sin i've committed with this

Lachlan’s bed barely fits the four of them, though Rob’s not sure they count as four anymore, not with the way Jake’s still unwilling to relinquish Mitch, has him pinned down onto the sheets with his entire body, tongues tangling obscenely and chests heaving as they grind against each other. The pickaxe has joined them too, leaning against the bedside table and giving Rob a creepy side-eye if he looks at it for too long.

He’s not really in a position to complain too much about it though, the tiny bit of extra space filled by Lachlan wiggling between his legs to kiss him just the same. Rob’s since had to lose his tie, sure that Lachlan was subly trying to suffocate him with it, kissing and tugging at the fabric until he’d pulled it off and thrown it across the room.

“I think” Lachlan says between kisses, “Rob first”

He half expects Jake to reject the idea by the way he seems to have claimed Mitch for his own but Lachlan’s words prompt him to sit up, push Mitch down when he tries to follow.

“It’d be unCanadian of me not to agree” He says, “But can I at least borrow him for a minute?”

Hearing Jake talk about him like he’s almost not there is way too much of a turn on right now, Rob’s not sure if he’s even going to last long enough to be first he’s so on edge just from the idea of being touched in whatever way Jake’s going to.

“Oh yeah, you two haven’t really met” Lachlan says, drawing out the last word to imply something far more than a friendly meeting, rolling off Rob and pulling Jake towards him and the they both let Lachlan wrangle them around until they’re sitting on the edge of the bed facing each other. 

Lachlan places a hand on both their heads, pushes them towards each other like they need persuading, a bright grin Jake’s face as they both pretend to resist for just a moment.

“Now kiss” Lachlan says childishly, “Jake likes when you touch his ears and Rob has a thing for getting his ass squeezed”

“Thanks for tip” Rob says dryly but he reaches out to brush his fingers against Jake’s left ear anyway, eyes glued to each other as they lean in and their lips meet for the first time. It’s good, solidly increasing from there as they start to figure each other out, a warmth building in Rob’s stomach as Jake’s hands do end up making their way to his ass and grabbing gratioustiosly. He can hear Mitch and Lachlan moving around but can’t focus on it, more than happy to let them sort each other out while he gets to enjoy his new partner. Jake lets him kiss back, doesn’t demand control like Lachlan or fight and then give it up like Mitch, a nice counterpoint between the two of them and Rob relishes in the chance to shove the bigger man back onto the sheets, arms wrapping around his neck and dragging him in to kiss more.

“No, you like it so much you can hold onto it”

Lachlan’s firm voice finally manages to drag Rob’s attention from Jake, both of them looking over to find Lachlan’s been quite efficient, a very hard, very naked Mitch in front of them and Lachlan’s holding out the pickaxe, smirk on his face. 

“No way” Mitch doesn’t look all that impressed.

“This is what happens when you call us bots” Lachlan continues, “No one touches you unless you’re holding your precious toy”

Rob can physically see Mitch’s brain ticking over as he considers before sighing heavily and taking the axe from Lachlan’s hands, pretending to swing it over his brothers head and Lachlan sighs right back at him.

“Get on the bed, we’ll get caught in the storm if we don’t get moving”

Rob snorts, “Oh no, we are not turning this into a roleplay”

“I bet people do though” Jake says suddenly, “Quick guys, let me launch pad right into your bush with my minigun”

The words get a laugh out of all of them and Rob definitely doesn’t want to reconsider his position on roleplay purely on the desire to want to hear what else Jake could come up with.

“Always bragging about your minigun” Lachlan snickers, like Rob hasn’t heard him wax lyrical about Jake’s rather substantial package, practically bragging about it for him.

Jake sticks out a foot to shove Lachlan’s thigh, “You love my minigun, though not as much as Rainbow Brite over there”

All eyes turn to Mitch, who covers his face with his pickaxe. 

“Am I the only one who’s going to be naked?” He whines, pointedly not offering up an argument to Jake’s statement.

“Yes” Lachlan says quickly, “How can we roleplay if we don’t know who’s who, we don’t all have have a unicorn”

Mitch frowns up at them and this prompts Jake to pull from Rob and move back over to him, nuzzling into his side and sliding a hand down to rub at his hip, “C’mon Lachy, let’s play”

Rob finds himself on Mitch’s other side, sucking a dark mark onto the pale flesh of his shoulder and stroking his cock as Jake takes his mouth again, muffling the little groans and whimpers he makes as Lachlan kneels between his legs, stretching him out with a look of concentration that’s making it difficult for Rob not to start rutting against Mitch’s leg because Lachlan just looks so damn good as Drift, mask and gloves discarded, hair not quite so perfect anymore but the tight-fitting shirt accentuates everything and Rob strokes Mitch a little firmer just to hear him him squeak and get Lachlan to smile up at him, blue eyes glinting with amusement before he pulls his fingers out, takes his sweet time to carefully clean them off with a wipe from the packet beside him and they’re all waiting with baited breath, Lachlan in control just as he likes to be, savouring the power he’s got. 

Lachlan’s hands are on Rob then, pulling him away from Mitch and against his chest, big, strong hands unbuttoning his pants and freeing his cock, confident hands curling around his length and caressing his balls for not nearly long enough before he’s moving away again, practically shoving Rob down the bed, wordless instructions on what he’s supposed to do next. Mitch just looks at him, lips kissed a deep red and cheeks flushed as he spreads his legs a little wider in invitation and Rob fills the space between them, one hand holding Mitch’s thigh as he uses the other to guide himself in, Lachlan generous with the lube as always and it’s an easy slide, Mitch hissing out barely there whispers of yes and please and Rob.

Rob’s never going to last long, not with three pairs of eyes on him and yet he feels compelled to put on a show for Jake, teasing Mitch with deep, slow thrusts mixed with small, shallow ones until he hears his name on the blondes lips again, knuckles gone white where he holds his grip on his pickaxe, now sideways against his chest and Rob’s sure the younger man knows that the unicorns horn is poking Lachlan in the stomach with every rock of their hips.

He loses himself in the primal need to just fuck after a while, dropping his head and chasing what he wants, too hot in his suit and so very aware of the fact he’s clothed and Mitch isn’t, that all he’s had to do is get his dick out and take what’s offered and the fact that Mitch isn’t allowed to come but is grinding down against him anyway, clenching tighly around him whenever he’s fully inside just to hieighten the sensation pulls an orgasm from Rob before he’s really aware of what’s happening, Mitch’s heels digging into his back and holding him tight as he comes.

“Yeah” Jake murmurs against Mitch’s ear, “Let him fill you up”

The words sent a shiver down Rob’s spine, he’s personally terrible at dirty talk but the words roll off Jake’s tongue so naturally that it’s nearly offensive. He pulls out slowly, can’t help but look down to watch himself slide out of Mitch’s little pink hole, watch the way he stays open for just a moment and then clenches, a tiny stream of come sliding down onto the sheets and christ, Rob could go again before the nights over. He leans up to kiss Mitch, mattress moving as Lachlan seems to call it to be Jake’s turn next and like himself, Jake doesn’t seem to want to complain.

Rob takes Jake’s spot, watches unashamedly as the other man stands at the end of the bed and smirks up at them, unbuckling his belt and sliding it through the loops before rubbing his hands over his prominent bulge.

“Think you should roll over, yeah?” He’s looking at Lachlan as he says it, as if to ask permission and Lachlan hums in agreement. Mitch doesn’t want to be told, letting go of his toy and rolling himself onto his stomach, muscles in his back flexing as grinds into the bed.

“Ah ah” Lachlan scolds, “What did I say about the pickaxe?”

“Fuck off” Mitch says but he reaches for it again anyway and Rob has to duck as he lifts it over him and settles it above his head, pushed tight against the headboard. 

“Good boy” Jake says, “Gotta play by the rules”

Lachlan grabs another pillow and pinches his brothers ass until he lifts his hips so he can shove it underneath him, curving his spine and improving Rob’s view of the glorious pale skin which he fully appreciates until Jake starts unbuttoning his pants and his attention is taken again.

His boyfriend wasn’t kidding when he said Jake had something of a monster cock, Rob’s brain absent of any coherent thoughts beyond wow and I want that and imagining Lachlan getted fucked by it, no wonder he sounds so worn out after.

“Wow” He breathes, unable to catch the words on his tongue and promptly flushing bright red in embarassment.

“Stop stroking his ego” Lachlan says with grin, “Can’t have his head getting as big as his dick”

Jake just laughs, taking his cock in his hand and holding it like he knows Rob wants to see the comparison, how long and thick and hard it is, sitting wide against his palm and the plump, round head shining with precome.

“Here” Lachlan shoves the lube down the bed with his foot, “Get on with it before Rob starts drooling”

Rob wouldn’t. Mostly because the opposite has happened, his mouth is so dry he actually has to lean over to grab yesterdays bottle of water from the bedside table and force down a few mouthfuls, pretends that he doesn’t see Lachlan winking at him.

“You think Rob stretched you out enough?” Jake asks gently, voice sweet and caring which clashes in an oddly attractive manner with the way he’s started to literally slather lube onto his cock, so much that some of it drips onto his balls, leaves wet marks on his pants and crudely shoved down out of the way of camo underwear, a default to very core.

“Yeah, please” Mitch’s reply is soft as he wiggles himself further onto the pillow, legs shifting further apart in the same invite he’d made to Rob earlier.

Jake slides slick fingers between his cheeks, rubbing against him for long enough that Mitch groans, tries to part his legs further and Jake pulls them away, leans down and presses a few kisses to the back of Mitch’s sweat damp neck, “Gonna show Rob what he’s been missing out on”

Mitch doesn’t quite share like Lachlan does and if Rob had even half an idea how hot this would be definitely would’ve encouraged him too, made the both of them spill all their dirty secrets and probably demand that Jake fucks them both at every opportunity he gets.

Rob tenses with Mitch as Jake slowly positions himself, kneeling on the bed and god, he doesn’t even know how it’s going to work even though he knows at least Lachlan takes and loves it, how he’s going to get the fat, pink head of cock inside Mitch at all, let alone any measure of it after. Mitch’s breath stutters suddenly as Jake must start pushing, forehead furrowed in concentration and Lachlan’s hand appears in the small of Mitch’s back to steady him, thumb stroking across his skin.

“Easy Mitchell, just breathe” Lachlan whispers.

Jake stops moving a moment and Mitch is silent beyond his heavy breathing, holding so tight to his pickaxe that Rob thinks he could actually crack the bright plastic. All three of them have their hands on him now, rubbing across his back and shoulders and Lachlan’s lips pressed against his temple, wordlessly soothing and Rob can’t imagine how intense this must be for the younger, always far more sensitive than Lachlan even though he usually tries to hide how overstimulated he can get.

“That’s it” Jake says a few long minutes later, when Mitch shifts under their collective comfort, “Open up for me”

Rob watches, mesmerised as Jake begins to slide in, inch by inch and gets nearly halfway when Mitch whimpers out his name, abruptly trying to curl his knees underneath him and Lachlan’s moving instantly, grabbing another pillow and working it underneath his brother, Jake’s hands wrapping round his hips and adjusting him just so, movements so fluid Rob wonders how many times the three of them have done this, Lachlan usually not so detailed in his exploits that involve the trio instead of just him and Jake.

Jake pulls out a litle before starting to slide in again, the change in angle seeming to suit both of them better, the slide a little easier and he’s three quarters there before he deigns to pause again, Mitch panting and trembling beneath him. 

“You take it so good” Jake coos, “Barely get halfway there in girls and Lachlan bitches the whole time but not you, you just take it so well, such a good pretty boy letting me give it all you just like you want”

Mitch moans at the praise, manages a tiny rock of his hips and it’s so amazingly hot to watch Rob doesn’t know what to do with himself, Jake’s words working on him as well and when Jake slides the final few inches inside they all seem to shudder with it, even Lachlan’s gaze fixed on where the round base of his cock is nestled as close to Mitch as he can get it.

“So good” Jake praises again, beginning to work himself back and forth just a little, Mitch’s every breath now catching on a tiny, pleading little ohs as the pleasure must start to overwhelm him and idly Rob thinks at least it’ll be too much for him to really be able to come, that he won’t have to struggle with following Lachlan’s request just yet.

The little thrusts turn into long, steady ones until Jake’s fucking him in an even rhythm, cock drawing in and out wetly and Rob can’t stop thinking about how Jake’s covered in his come, stuffing it impossibly deep inside Mitch as if to brand him with it and his own cock throbs at the thought.

“Ja-ake” Mitch cries out after a particularly firm thrust and Jake’s right hand moves to worm it’s way between Mitch’s stomach and the sheets.

“Good boy, tell me how much you like it” He groans in return, “Bet you can feel me right here, all the way in your belly, you should see how Rob’s looking at you like he just can’t believe how good you are”

Mitch actually turns his head to look at him like Jake might be lying and Rob tries his best to convey exactly the kind of wonder he’s experiencing right now because he is impressed, not least because he had no idea that Mitch liked this kind of encouragement so much, sure he’s always responded to dirty talk just like they all do but maybe now Rob thinks about it Lachlan’s not a great talker either, seems to keep all the filth stored up in his brain yet struggles to get it out with blushing and stumbling over the words. Maybe Jake’s just magic, filling the need for them.

“Would you say code Lachy if I made Jake stop right now until you did?” Lachlan wonders out loud, hands still rubbing circles on Mitch’s back, fingers linked with Robs own.

“Jake won’t” Jake says seriously, “Jake thinks that Lachlan should wait his turn and not ruin how good Mitchell is being for Jake right now because Jake’s really close”

“Lachlan will agree if Jake never talks in third person during sex again” 

Jake’s thrusts get harder after that, fucking in roughly now, beads of sweat trailing down the sides of his face and he’s focused, curling up over Mitch for more leverage and really going for it, driving himself inside until Mitch is mewling with every single push and Rob wants to see him come and his wish is granted soon enough, Jake crying out loudly and jamming himself in as his whole body tenses and jerks and braces his hands on Mitch’s shoulders, forcing him down against the mattress as he ruts into him and somehow in the midst of quite possibly one of the hottest fucking situations Rob’s ever been involved in he has time to wonder if Jake comes more because of his size, just how much he’s marking Mitch up deep inside.

“Such a good boy” Lachlan adds to the praise now too, causing Mitch to whimper and quiver, which in turn makes Jake groan where he’s still pressed in as far as he can. He starts to pull out but Mitch just whines again, half-heartedly mumbling protests into the pillow he seems too fucked out to be able to lift his head from.

“Please” Mitch pleads breathlessly, “Lachy, want”

“Gotta let me go if you want him to fuck all this come out of you” Jake drawls, “And then you can come and you want that don’t you, you’ve been so good you deserve it, just relax”

Rob doesn’t think he could relax right now, not after being drawn out and on edge for so long and he can see Mitch struggling with it, body oversensitive and he lets go of Lachlan’s hand to pull away, Lachlan doing the same to give him a break.

He continues to tremble as Jake slips out, crawling up the bed to lean over Lachlan to press kisses to his forehead and nose, “So pretty with all your glitter” Jake croons, “So pretty when you take a cock”

“Lachy” Mitch pleads again and Lachlan finally starts to move, rolling over onto his back and pulling his cock out of his tight pants, fisting himself a few times.

“Want you to sit on me” He tells Mitch, “Don’t have to do anything but let me take care of you”

Mitch whines in response, struggling to rise to his knees so he can what his brother wants and Rob helps him as he wavers, braces the pickage against Lachlan’s chest to steady himself enough to get his leg over, curl his legs under himself. He’s still panting, chest heaving and blue eyes blown wide and unfocused, cock so hard it’s nearly flat against his stomach, flushed a deep pink. Lachlan’s hands find his hips in an attempt to support him but Rob can see how Mitch is trying his best not to just end up lying flat down against Lachlan instead of sitting up straight.

“I got him” Jake says, shuffling over to be between Lachlan’s legs, allowing Mitch to lean back against him, head lolling back to expose all the creative work they’ve collectively done, he’ll probably have to wear some kind of scarf to stream. He clutches the pickaxe still, though Jake’s helping him hold it now, letting him lean the weight of it against his shoulder.

Lachlan reaches for his cock and Jake manages to lift Mitch enough for him to line himself up and he barely needs to push in, Mitch immediately opening up for him and taking him entirely, a long, low whimper falling from his lips and Jake lets him take his own weight again, siting on Lachlan’s cock now before gripping him again and following Lachlan’s lead in lifting him up and down a few times, Lachlan’s expression so intense as he rolls his hips that Rob’s mouth is dry all over again.

If there’s a hell Rob’s definitely going from the view he gets as curiousity gets the better of him and he sits up and leans forward to look at where Lachlan’s just resting the tip of his cock inside, smeared thickly with his and Jake’s come and fuck, the slick sound of him sliding back inside is truly filthy, the kind of soundtrack that definitiely accompanies said trip to hell but all Rob wants is more.

“Look at Rob loving how how messy you are” Lachlan says through lidded eyes, “You guys and your kinks”

“Shut up” Jake retorts, “Like you’re not totally appreciating our efforts”

“Oh i’m appreciating” Lachlan continues, fucking up into Mitch a little more vigorously now, short sharp thrusts that mean he’s fighting to control himself, patience worn thin while waiting for his turn, to be the last to leave his mark and give Mitch permission and Rob wants it, wants to see.

“Lachy” Mitch moans desperately, one hand daring to leave it’s grip on the pickaxe and reach for his own cock, hips jerking as he wraps his fingers around himself.

“Can’t swing a pickaxe with one hand” 

Lachlan’s words make Mitch swear under his breath but he complies.

“Please” He whines, “Hurts”

Mitch is practically limp now, leant back against Jake and just taking Lachlan’s cock like it’s all he can do, the glitter on his cheeks smudged across his face down his neck and even onto his chest, glinting with every harsh breath. 

“Tell me what I want to hear” Lachlan urges and Mitch shakes his head defiantly, raising his pickaxe in trembling hands as if he’s going to fight Lachlan over it and personally Rob wouldn’t bother with it at this point but he knows Lachlan’s not going to give in. 

“Tell me and you get to come” Lachlan’s voice is firmer now, still fucking Mitch relentlessly, “And if you so much as even think about saying anything else”

Rob can’t help the strangled giggle that escapes him at the thought of Mitch saying code Lazarbeam, earning himself three concerned looks and he decides it’s better not to explain, tries to hide his face in Lachlan’s shoulder and Lachlan’s too occupied to push it. 

“Lachlan” Mitch growls out and Lachlan responds by freeing a hand from Mitch’s hip to curl around his cock instead, starting to stroke in perfect combination to his thrusts.

“Say it or I stop” He threatens and the pickaxe does come down on his head, albeit very gently and all Lachlan does is shrug it out of the way, fingers clenching tighter around Mitch’s cock and holding it still. 

“Mitchell” He counters, “Don’t ruin how good you’ve been or i’ll ruin it for you”

Rob’s only seen it happen once, Lachlan so unimpressed with Mitch during one of their more intense scenes that he’d tied him down and ensured his orgasm was perfectly ruined and Mitch was, to put it midly, not thrilled. Lachlan’s probably bluffing, not the kind of thing they want to do without discussing first but Mitch is just out of it enough to look concerned by the threat, pickaxe curling back up against his chest.

“F-fine” He wails out a few thrusts later, clearly on the end of his already fragile tether and Lachlan makes a pleased sound, starting to stroke him again. 

“Lachy, Lachy” Mitch starts a breathless mantra, “La-lachy”

He’s still putting it off, eyes clenched tightly shut as starts to shove himself into Lachlan’s fist more, “Lachylachylachlancodelachy”

He can’t be sure but Rob thinks they manage to come almost simultaneously, Lachlan calling out Mitch’s name in a strangled tone as he pulls his brother straight down onto his chest, pickaxe finally falling out of Mitch’s grip and onto the bed beside them.


End file.
